paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamethrower Mk.1
|unlock = 44 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 1 |price = $921,000 |mag = 150 |max_ammo = 600 |rpm = 0.03 |damage = 14 |effect = 1 |accuracy = 0 |stability = 0 |concealment = 7 |threat = 37 |reload_min_1 = 8.5 |ammo_b_min = 0 |ammo_b_max = 0 |fire_damage = 10 |fire_range = 10 |fire_chance = 10 |fire_length = 3.1 |fire_tick = 0.5 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0 |recoil_v_max = 0 |recoil_h_min = 0 |recoil_h_max = 0 }} The Flamethrower is a new special weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in with the The Butcher's BBQ Pack. Overview A unique and deadly weapon in the Payday crew's arsenal, the Flamethrower deals rapid volleys of fire damage to any police unit foolish enough to be within its short reach. While it may say 0 accuracy and stability, in-game these values do not matter because there is little to no recoil from using the Flamethrower and the range is fixed at wherever the flame is projected in front of the player. By modifying the weapon's fuel canister, either an entire extra magazine can be added at a slight reduction in damage, or a moderate increase in damage with a reduced Total Ammo count. On a per-shot basis, the Flamethrower deals out the least amount of damage in a single instance out of all firearms in the game, and is the second weakest weapon in PAYDAY 2, beating the Money Bundle's charged damage by 1 point. Despite this, however, the Flamethrower makes up for it with the ability to deal afterburn damage, meaning that targets on fire will suffer from continuous burns until either they or the fire itself expires. Burning enemies will be unable to attack the crew at all, instead flailing around in pain trying to extinguish the fire which leaves them vulnerable to further attacks. A Blue SWAT on fire can be reliably ignored as most of the time he will die before the flame does. Special units are not any less vulnerable towards the Flamethrower. Cloakers and Tasers are unable to utilize their special attacks while burning, the fire will effortlessly burn through the Shield officer's protective cover, and Bulldozers will be slowed down by it. If the fire is kept constant, the Bulldozer in question will be unable to move or attack at all. Summary Pros: * Very high rate of fire * Very large ammo pool * Large magazine * High threat * Burns stunned enemy units in place for several seconds while dealing damage * Can pass through Shields * Stuns Tasers, Cloakers and Dozers * Flame range extends approximately 7-10 feet in front of the player, allowing the fire to pass through multiple targets * Can be modified for higher total ammo or increased damage * Very effective at destroying glass and other destructible items Cons: * Very low damage per shot * Terrible concealment * No ammo pickups * Limited modifications * Uses the same 'aim down sight' mechanics as the LMGs and Vulcan Minigun * Can't effectively engage targets from long distances * Very long reload * Unlocked at a later level than most weapons * Expensive Tips * Although the Flamethrower has a large magazine size, it can be burned through relatively quickly thanks to the high fire-rate. It is recommended to fire in short bursts, especially while using the Well Done magazine mod. * The reduced amount of damage of the Rare magazine mod makes careful aim a necessity. * Because of the long reload of the weapon, cover is an important factor to consider while on the move. * The Flamethrower almost instantly destroys the armorplate on SWAT Van Turrets, allowing a team to destroy them quickly and easily. * Unlike conventional firearms, the Flamethrower has a maximum range. This can be gauged by firing on the practice targets at the Safe House. The flame will clear up to the second row without trouble but will not reach the third set of dummies. It'd be wise to keep this range value in mind as most of the time enemies will be firing at the player from a distance and will need to be approached in order to be burned. * When using the Flamethrower, always try to hit groups of enemies. This way, you can conserve ammo while still dishing out enough damage. * If the presence of Shields are to be expected, the Flamethrower is also a good option to consider over conventional "Shield-busters" such as the Thanatos .50 cal, shotguns loaded with HE rounds or AP Slugs, or launchers. The Flamethrower has a much larger ammo capacity and reserve, thus will make much more efficient uses of Ammo bags, and can be utilized to great effect on nearly all enemy types. The downsides to this, however, are the inability to restore ammo from pickups, the burner's relatively limited range, and frequent, uncomfortably slow (8.5 seconds) reloads. * The flamethrower is the best weapon for destroying lots of breakable objects like glass. On the Mallcrasher job it can be swept across the wine bottles and earphones and destroy them more consistently than even the Vulcan Minigun or an LMG does. A short tap of the trigger can break multiple glass panes around the center of the screen and the car is destroyed in a split second. Available modifications Magazine= Trivia * This weapon is the first firearm in the series to be completely fictional in make and model. It was modeled directly after the flamethrower prop used for the production of the DLC's trailer. * The modifications' names are references to certain styles of meat getting cooked. "Well Done" is fully cooked and "Rare" is cooked, yet still with parts of meat being pink on the inside. The unmodified version is referred to as "Medium" on the announcement page. * Flamethrowers, particulaly military models, carry a liquid fuel (usually a fuel such as gasoline) that is stored in the tanks on the back. When fired, the liquid fuel is propelled down the pipe (usually via an intert gas stored in a seperate tank) to the nozzle, where it is ignited (either manually by holding fire near the nozzle, or through a spark system), coating the target in burning fuel that cannot be extinguished by normal means. ** The in-game Flamethrower likely uses combustible gas (e.g. propane) to produce fire as the tank profiles and volumes matches that of conventional burners and stoves. This means that it is not an actual flamethrower at all but rather an oversized (and overpowered) blowtorch that acts like a flamethrower. *** This is further supported by the fact that the in-game weapon's maximum range is rather short. Real flamethrowers using liquid fuel have surprisingly long ranges (WWII-era man-portable models have maximum ranges of up to 40 meters, which is further than the optimum range of most shotguns; modern versions are capable of reaching 160-260 ft). This however comes at the cost of the weapons being large, heavy, easily identifiable by enemy forces (usually resulting in the operator becoming a priority target) and having only enough fuel for mere seconds of sustained fire before the tanks need to be replaced. * Prior to Update #67, the Flamethrower would always deal 10 damage, instead of the listed 14, regardless of modifications. * Up until Update #67, the Flamethrower was incorrectly held like a pistol, and from that patch beyond it's held, still incorrectly, like a rifle. * It has the longest non-interruptible reload of any weapon in the entire series, at 8.5 seconds. Gallery file:Flamethrower.jpg|The Flamethrower. file:Flamethrower rare.jpg|Flamethrower with Well Done mod. file:Flamethrower welldone.jpg|Flamethrower with Rare mod. ru:Огнемет Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC